


Dem Spooky Times

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Den is a real bitch, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Grinding, Halloween, Light Bondage, M/M, Mac is babe, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but the blood be fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: It's Halloween and things get real freaky in a graveyard.





	Dem Spooky Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mashotu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashotu/gifts).



> For my Vic Vinegar ^^

They each took another shot. 

Mac leaned forward, passing a piece of candy corn to Dennis's mouth in what was supposed to be a sexy or sweet gesture. Due to the copious amount of hard liquor they had both drank it was anything but sweet. Dennis still smiled though, unable to help it. 

"I vant to suck your blooood." Mac cooed, dragging a tongue lazily up Dennis's neck and leaning heavily into him. 

"Dude I thought we agreed, no accents." Dennis scowled, pushing an already gone Mac off of him. He too wasn't far behind. "You sound like a mix of an Irish guy and the count from fucking Sesame Street. It needs to stop." 

"Dennis..." Mac whined, "I thought you wanted me to be a sexy vampire!" 

"Well, congratulations because you are neither of those things to me right now Mac." Dennis huffed. 

He didn't want to be working tonight especially and had been bitching almost the whole time. Mac didn't want to be at work for Halloween either but it didn't matter much as long as Dennis was there too. Even bitchy Dennis. Which in actuality was his disposition more times than not. 

"Hmm. Maybe I just need more blood...." Mac sighed, trying to occupy himself and pouring a copious amount of the sticky cornstarch mixture onto himself. 

"Mac that doesn't make any sense. You're the vampire. Why would _you_ be bleeding?" Dennis turned around, his mouth involuntarily falling open.

There was something incredibly primal about the way Mac's freshly soaked shirt clung to his body. It almost looked real, the deep red liquid staining his tan skin. Dennis was still frozen. All he could think about was how it would look to be transferred to his own pale skin. It had definitely awakened something, something dark. 

"It's too late man. Already emptied the last of it. Sorry.." Mac said sheepishly, rubbing his arm and wishing he could somehow please this guy. 

"We are leaving. Right now." Dennis insisted, grabbing Mac's arm and leading him away from the bar.

It was dark enough that hopefully it'd be a while before the others realized they were gone. The lights had been dimmed to promote more of a spooky atmosphere and also Charlie hadn't cleaned anything in awhile. A long while. 

“Dennis..” Mac weakly protested, sighing. Dennis was always so dramatic. He just hoped he wouldn't get scratched this time. 

The car ride was quiet. Dennis wasn't talking which only prompted Mac to ramble half-hearted apologies for crimes he wasn't even sure he committed. He shut up when Dennis reached over for his hand, instantly placated. 

“Where are we?” Mac questioned, not familiar with the drive and the surroundings. 

“A cemetery.” Dennis replied nonchalantly. 

Mac shivered involuntarily. Was this it? Was this when Dennis was finally going to kill him? 

“Okay… why?” 

“We’re gonna fuck in it.” Dennis shrugged. “You look incredible, and I've always wanted to do this.” 

Well, alright then. 

That certainly quelled any doubts in Mac's mind and gave way to a sense of bubbling heady lust. 

The legality was incredibly questionable but neither of them much cared at this point. Even now Mac was worried that they would totally get haunted for doing something like this in a graveyard but Dennis was worth getting haunted for. The zip ties were around his wrists behind his back before he could wonder how long Dennis had them in his pockets. Mac struggled a bit for show and found that yes his movement was truly limited but not uncomfortably so. 

It took no time for their mouths to meet, harsh and clumsy with liquor daze all at once. Dennis pressed his body up against Mac’s, straddling his legs. Other than their own heavy breathing, it was eerily quiet. 

“I would’ve done this earlier if I knew you’d be like this.” Mac laughed. 

“Shut up,” Dennis bit down none too gently on Mac’s collarbone, earning an adorable yip. 

It was beautiful, the way the deep red blood seeped onto Dennis’s own skin as well. Also kind of had an annoying sticky quality. It wasn't’ real and he knew this, but _it could be_. Yeah, it totally could be if you just believed it enough. And oh, what a believer Dennis had been converted to. 

The cold stone of the mausoleum against Mac’s back wasn’t all too comfortable, but that was easy to forget when Dennis would rock his hips _like that_. The stranger the location, the more ravenous Dennis was. And tonight he was in his prime. He looked gorgeous in the moonlight, his near unblemished skin almost silvery in its paleness. Mac couldn’t help but moan when an ever so graceful hand found the way into his pants, squeezing just so. He was always eager, seeing as he had dreamt of the two of them together for most of his life. 

Dennis had always wanted it too, yet he just wasn’t as sentimental outwardly. But he showed it in different ways. The tender way he took to nibbling and kissing at Mac’s neck in their usual post coital bliss, the hand holding, the way he would look at Mac. It was the world and then some. 

“Den, _please_.” Mac whined, growing impatient already. 

“What? Can’t wait to be inside me already, baby boy?” Dennis teased, giving Mac’s abs an appreciate rub under his shirt. 

“You know it.” Mac tried to lean forward to kiss Dennis, but he leaned out of the way with a mischievous smirk. It was maddening to have lost the use of his hands. He wanted nothing more than to grab Dennis and just take him, take him over a fucking gravestone if that’s what it took. 

Dennis ran his thumb over Mac’s lips before granting him what he had wanted. After wriggling out of his own pants and sliding Mac’s down too, Dennis drove himself down onto his kind of boyfriend’s straining cock. His mouth was at Mac’s neck again, biting and sucking as though seemingly encouraged by the sweet sounds he was provoking from him. Everything seemed to be both amplified and muddled by the veil of drunkenness. But _fuck_ , if this wasn’t perfection. 

“Do you think they're watching?” Mac breathed. 

“Hm? Who?” Dennis asked, a slight irritation in his tone. 

“The ghosts.” 

Dennis laughed easily, “Maybe. I dunno, we’d better give them a show then, huh?” 

With that, he came down _hard_ , allowing for deeper penetration. He was an expert at turning Mac into a jelly person who could only make the most pitiful keening groans. Dennis always was a fucking show off. 

The quiet place soon became anything but, filled with the sounds of their combined passion and their bodies meeting over and over again. Dennis was riding him hard and fast now, cruel as ever. He had to put a slightly clammy hand over Mac’s mouth when he was getting too loud. Ghosts were one thing but the cops were another. Dennis raked his nails over Mac’s back when they finished together, leaning into him. He had gotten it down to a science, finishing at the same time as Mac. It was pretty weird but Mac didn’t really question it anymore.

“That was way hotter than I thought it would be.” Mac chuckled, looking at the ruined state the two of them were now in. Torn clothes, covered in fake blood and real cum. 

“That’s why you should never doubt me, I always know what is going to be hot and what isn't. It’s time you accepted that.” He was incredibly serious. 

“Don’t worry about the ghosts either, I can fight them off.” Mac reassured as the zip tie was cut away, though Dennis didn’t ever seem worried about that anyways. 

“Mac.. ghosts, assuming they’re real, are incorporeal beings. So, you couldn’t even touch them, much less, fight them.” 

“I know you’re scared Dennis, but really, I’ll always be here protect you man.” Mac no sooner finished his sentence and a bat flew out of a nearby tree, making him jump. 

"Yeah, okay.. Happy Halloween babe." Dennis laughed, kissing Mac gently.


End file.
